peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickelodeon (Peppaland and iSally Islands)
Nickelodeon is a channel in the Peppish countries and the iSally Islands. It launched on 1 September 1997 on Peppa Satellite and on November 8, 1997 on PCable. It broadcasts 24/7 and mainly shows Peppish shows as well as imports from other Nickelodeon channels. It's owned by Viacom (75%) and Peppa Broadcasting (25%). History Since the 1990 series of Peppa Pig was very syndicated, Viacom announced in April 1997 that a Peppish feed of Nickelodeon would be launched. It launched on September 1, 1997 and its first program was "What is Nickelodeon?". The network initally broadcast from 6am to 8pm. In October, the hours were changed to 6am to 11pm. The channel showed Nicktoons, Peppish shows and live action shows. It was available on the Peppa Multichannels pack, along with Peppa Music, MTV Peppa, Cartoon Network, Fox Kids, TCC/Trouble, Disney Channel, Discovery Kids and Peppa Kids Channel. In early 1998, a Peppish feed of Nick Jr launched and ran from 9am to 3pm on weekdays. The block started to run on weekdays from 8:30am to 1pm in August of that year. The weekend edition of Nick Jr was dropped in January 1999 and was replaced with a Peppish feed of Milkshake!. The channel extended its hours to 5am to midnight daily in September 1999. On July 12, 2001, a standalone Nick Jr channel launched, running from 6am to 8pm, alike the British-Irish version of Nick Jr. It timeshared with TEENick. The Nick Jr block was split and started running from 8am to 9am, and again from 10:30am to 2pm, while Milkshake! was also split and ran from 6am to 8am, 9am to 10:30 am and finally from 2pm to 3pm. On September 21, 2002, Nickelodeon's schedule was higly revamped. A Peppish feed of Shake! (the teenage block on Channel 5) was launched too. Milkshake ran from 6am to 12pm, completely discarding the Nick Jr block. Shake ran on weekends from 2pm to 4pm. TEENick Saturday Nights was launched in November 2002. It was replaced with SNICK in January 2003, and Shake in March 2003. Nick became 24/7 in May 2003. Channel 5 Peppaland was launched on June 2, 2003, allowing Nickelodeon to focus more on main programming. Milkshake ran from 9am to 12pm, and Shake from 3pm-4:30pm. Nicktoons TV launched in August too. When TCC Peppaland closed down and Trouble moved away from the space, Viacom settled in a Milkshake!/Shake! channel in September, that was set to launch in December. However, the PBC wanted to launch a CPBC Extra channel in the same space. The two fighted for two years, until Viacom won the battle in February 2006 and the channel was launched in April. In May 2010, the channel rebranded to the American look. Shows * Spongebob Squarepants (1999-present) * The Fairly OddParents (2001-present) * The Loud House (2016-present) * Rugrats (1997-2001) * CatDog (1997-2001) * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018-present) to be continued Logos logo1.png|Logo from 1997 to 2000. logo2.png|Logo from 2000 to 2002. logo3.png|Logo from 2002 to 2010. logo4.png|Logo since 2010. Category:TV Channels Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon (Peppaland and iSally Island)